(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning system that heats air inside a vehicle using a heater, cools air inside a vehicle using a coolant, or dehumidifies air inside a vehicle to maintain a pleasant interior condition.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, an air conditioning system is installed within a vehicle to drive a heater to blow hot air in winter (e.g., cold weather conditions) and an air conditioning system is operated to blow cold air in summer (e.g., warm weather conditions).
Recently, inflow of external harmful air to a vehicle is automatically blocked and harmful air generated within a vehicle is removed to allow the air conditioning for a vehicle to perform and an interior condition of a vehicle may be maintained to be pleasant. On the other hand, research on a method or a structure for rapidly discharging contaminated air or smell in a vehicle to the exterior of the vehicle are continuously being conducted.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.